James Hughes Comes to Town
by Glow1012
Summary: Matt is surprised by the arrival in Dodge of a woman from his past.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I never met the Producers, the Directors, the Writers or the Cast. I don't own any of the characters, except for the Hughes family. I don't mean to cause problems, nausea or headaches. Please don't sue me…I won't do well in jail as orange is not my color and I have no money. Please drink responsibly.

This is my first stab at writing fanfiction so please be kind. Helpful, but kind. Thank you.

This takes place during the second season.

James Hughes Comes to Town

Chapter 1 The Arrival

Matt Dillon sat on a chair outside the jail, his legs resting on the rail and his hat slumped low over his eyes. It was a warm day already and Matt was thinking about the heat. His assistant, Chester Goode, ambled down the boardwalk, also derailed by the heat. In spite of his lazy pace, his excitement shone. "The stage, Mr. Dillon! It's time for stage!" Chester was always excited at the prospect of welcoming newcomers to Dodge. As the stage pulled in, Matt rose from his chair, not nearly as excited as Chester about the newcomers. Sometimes, newcomers brought only trouble.

As the stage rolled in, Matt positioned himself next to Chester to see if any gunfighters, gamblers, or barroom brawlers might have found their way into town. The only passengers were a man in his forties, a woman in her late twenties, and a young boy. Matt breathed a sigh of relief. As the man helped the woman alight the box, the woman looked around briefly. Her eyes found Matt quickly. "Matt? Matt Dillon?" As her foot hit the ground, the man turned to face Matt. Matt thought he saw a flash of anger or was it fear?

"Arlene!" Matt was genuinely glad to see her. "Its been a long time. What has it been? Ten years?" Arlene glanced uncomfortably at the man. "Eight. Well, its been almost eight years. And I am Arlene Hughes now. This is my husband, Jim and our son, James." Matt shook the proffered hand. James peeked up at Matt shyly through thick brown curls that fell on his forehead. Jim spoke hesitantly, "I've heard a lot about you I guess. I didn't realize that US Marshal Matt Dillon was the same Matt Dillon of Arlene's, um, acquaintance." Matt grinned at Arlene. "How long will you be in Dodge?" he wondered. Arlene told him about their trip from Boston to San Francisco. "We're moving there!" James piped up. Matt smiled at the boy. "Well, now, that sounds fine. I bet you'll be real happy there." The boy nodded eagerly. Arlene quickly explained that Jim was a lawyer and thought San Francisco had a lot to offer their family. Jim mostly looked uncomfortable. In response to a question from Jim, Matt had Chester walk the family to the Dodge House where they could get lodging. Arlene insisted that Matt join them for dinner at the noon hour. Matt had not planned on taking a noon meal at Delmonicos but at Arlene's insistence, he reluctantly agreed. Although it had been a pleasant surprise to see her again, Matt couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at the sullen looks he had gotten from her husband.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Eyes Have It

At the appointed hour, Matt appeared at Delmonicos and was surprised to see Doc and Kitty already seated at another table. He greeted them warmly. "I'm surprised to see you two here. I thought you usually met for breakfast." Doc answered for both of them. "Well, we didn't get breakfast this morning. Haven't seen you or Kitty for a couple of days, thanks to a set of twins that couldn't make up their mind when they wanted to meet their mother. They finally made up their mind and I'm finally getting something to eat before I take some well-earned rest. I convinced this young lady to join me." Kitty smiled up at Matt. "What brings you in here, Matt?" "Well, Kitty, I met an old friend getting off the stage this morning and she convinced me to meet her and her family here for dinner." Kitty narrowed her eyes. "Which friend might that be?" Matt told her. "Used to be Arlene Mayes but now its Hughes. Arlene Hughes."

At the mention of her name, Arlene and her family appeared in the doorway. Matt summoned them over to introduce them to his friends. Arlene smiled sweetly, her blonde hair framing her face and the smile went all the way to her warm brown eyes. Jim looked nervous and was fidgety. James told Kitty and Doc of his adventure on the stage. Kitty found James' smile. "My! That is quite an adventure!" She looked into the boy's sky blue eyes and gasped softly, knowing she had seen those eyes before. "How old are you, James?" The question seemed innocent. "I'm seven and a half," he announced. Matt looked surprised. "Seven and a half?" he made sure he heard correctly. "Yep, Marshal, I'm seven and a half." Matt looked questioningly at Arlene as comprehension dawned. Could that be true? Jim coughed and flushed angrily. He glared at Kitty. "I am not sure what makes my son's age relevant." "Well, its not really relevant," Kitty stammered, "it was just a question." Arlene put her hands on James' shoulders and made her regrets to Kitty and Doc. "I think we should get some food in James. Its been a long morning." The family and Matt retreated to their table and proceeded to place their order and dine.

Matt watched the boy closely during the meal. James had many questions for Matt about being a Marshal; the boy seemed genuinely interested. Matt noticed James' mop of curly brown hair and his sky blue eyes and that James seemed tall for his age. Matt took all this in and hoped for some time alone with Arlene. He had some questions... Arlene and Jim noticed Matt's scrutiny of their son and ate in uncomfortable silence. At the other table, Kitty also focused on James, especially his eyes.

After dinner was finished, the group got up to take their leave. Matt sidled up to Arlene. "I need you to make some time to talk with me about..." He had no need to finish his sentence. Arlene raised her head to look into his eyes and nodded. "Give me an hour. Where should we meet?" "The jail. That's my office. Its a public place but its all I have." Arlene sighed. "What about my hotel room? I will send Jim and James to look around Dodge." Matt agreed.

An hour later, Matt passed Jim and James on the stairs as made his way to meet with Arlene. Matt smiled and nodded. Jim glared. James blurted out, "Hi Marshal. We're going to look around Dodge. I bet its something!" Matt smiled and responded, "Well, it is something but I don't think it compares to Boston." "Naw, its better. I might see a gunfight or some Indians!" Matt laughed. "I hope you don't see a gunfight and I'm pretty sure you won't see an Indian in town." Matt was sorry to disappoint the boy but James' enthusiasm was not dampened. "My mom always says you never know what could happen!" Matt nodded and agreed. That had certainly been proven today. Jim put his hands on his sons shoulders and guided him down the stairs and out the door.

Matt continued up the stairs and knocked on Arlene's door. She opened the door cautiously and invited him in. There was a chair at the desk. Matt removed his hat and took the seat Arlene offered him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Talk

"Seven and a half, huh? You said its been about eight years since we were, uh, together." Arlene lowered her head, unable to meet his eyes. "Arlene?" Tears pooled in her eyes. "Matt, I can explain," she began. Matt said nothing. "Yes, James is your son. I didn't find out I was pregnant until you had left. I thought about contacting you but I wasn't sure where you were. I knew you weren't ready to settle down and I wasn't sure what to do. It was so scary. My father sent me back east – to Boston – to stay with my aunt." Matt nodded. "Don't you think I would have wanted to know? You could have tried to get in touch with me!" He felt his anger rising. "Matt, don't you think I wanted to tell you? Do you think I wanted to go through that alone? I had no idea where you were or what you were doing!" Arlene felt defensive and it made her seem angry. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "How did Jim come into the picture?" "He was my uncle's business partner. I met him the day after I arrived in Boston. He was kind to me. I fell in love. I needed him and in a way, he needed me. He didn't seem to care I was pregnant by another man, by you. He took James as his own."

Arlene tentatively met Matt's intense gaze. "I love him, Matt. So does James. James has no idea..." Matt finished her sentence, "that Jim is not his father. That I am his father." Arlene flared. "You are NOT his father! Jim is his father in every way but one." "Don't you think that one way is pretty damn important?" It was unlike Matt to show his temper in this way but he felt deceived. His rational self realized that wasn't the case but, having just learned he was the father of a seven year old, he didn't feel very rational. "I want the chance to know him." Arlene felt panicky. "Matt, you can't be serious! This would disrupt his whole life! He is just a little boy! He won't understand!" Matt got very quiet. "How long will you be in Dodge?" "We had planned for a couple of days to rest but now I wonder if we should leave tomorrow..." Matt shook his head. "Don't you dare! Whether you like it or not, he is MY son." Arlene sighed. "I know that, Matt. Better than anyone. I've lived with it for eight years and I thank God every day for Jim. You can't possibly understand what it was like for me." "And you can't understand whats it like for me. I didn't abandon you; I didn't know you needed me. I didn't know about any of this!" Arlene's tone gentled. "I know that, Matt. I know you wouldn't have left if you knew. But you did leave. You didn't want to settle down. You were young and so was I. You left. I was alone and scared. In a way, Jim saved my life. And James' life. I didn't want him to be a bastard and, because of Jim, he isn't." They sat in silence for a bit and then Matt stated, "Don't leave town tomorrow. Give me some time." Arlene agreed and Matt left. They had agreed Matt would have some time with James before they left Dodge in spite of Arlene's trepidation. She had to find a way to tell Jim. She knew Jim was afraid of losing her and James. His fears had not been lessened by coming face-to-face with Matt Dillon. Matt was an imposing figure and Jim had felt concerned when Arlene's face revealed the feelings she still held for Matt.

MMMMMMMMMMMM

"I don't have feelings for him, Jim. Well, I do but not the way you think. He was my first love. I will always have feelings for him. I am not in love with him. James and I have a life with you. James is your son." Jim felt a great sense of loss as he spoke. "I have always felt he was my son. I have been afraid this day would come." Arlene looked confused. "What day? Nothing has changed. Not really." "How can you say nothing has changed? My world is falling down around me. I've met him now. The man who is the father of my son. You and James are my world. If he decides he wants you..." Jim had never felt so afraid in his life. Arlene's voice was soothing. "Jim, I love you. James loves you. He doesn't know Matt. I don't know Matt anymore. Like I said, I will always have feelings for him but you are the one I love. The one I need. Matt has a life here. He's probably married with kids of his own. He was shocked to find out about James; I know he was. Matt will make the right decision." Jim's eyes filled with unbidden tears. "I hope he will. I don't know if I could live without my family. I need you both. So much."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Will It Be Enough

It was nearly 8:00 in the morning before Matt and Chester made their way to Delmonicos for breakfast. Arlene, Jim, and James were already seated. James was telling his parents a story that had him quite animated. James waved wildly at Matt across the room. Matt stopped by the table to greet the family and noticed that James seemed very happy. Matt introduced them to Chester. The boy was intrigued. "Are you a deputy?" Chester smiled. "No, I'm Mr. Dillon's assistant. Sometimes I get to ride with him, though." James was duly impressed. "Do you ever get the bad guys?" Chester glanced at Matt, his admiration apparent. "Well, sometimes I help. I guard them while they're in the jail." James nodded. He understood that Chester was just as in awe in of Matt as James was. Jim spoke up. "James, finish your breakfast. I'm sure the Marshal and his friend did not come to this restaurant just to talk to us. Thank you for stopping to say hello, Marshal. We won't keep you from your breakfast." Arlene's eyes never met Matt''s.

Matt and Chester were seated. Chester ordered steak and eggs and Matt ordered his usual breakfast of steak, eggs, pancakes, and biscuits. And they both drank a lot of coffee. Matt couldn't take his eyes off James and was too distracted to participate much in the conversation. Fortunately, Chester could carry an entire conversation by himself and didn't really need Matt to participate much beyond a grunt at the appropriate time.

Arlene stopped by the table as the family left. "Matt, maybe you would like to pick James up in an hour. He would like to know more about your Marshaling job. Maybe he could uh meet your family." Chester alerted at that statement. "Miss Arlene, Mr. Dillon doesn't have a family. He's not married. Its just him. Well, there's Miss Kitty and Doc..." Matt cut him off. "An hour will be fine, Arlene. I'll be up to get him." Matt managed a smile as did Arlene. "That will be fine then. An hour. Matt, he's looking forward to this." "So am I."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

An hour later found Matt knocking on the door. Jim opened it and invited him in. "Arlene took the boy to get some shoes. I thought we could talk for a minute." Matt was cautious. "She said an hour. Its been an hour." Jim agreed. "Yes, I know it has. She meant an hour; I was the one who sent them on an errand. You and I need to talk about them. James and Arlene." "State your peace then." Jim indicated that Matt should take a seat in the same chair he had sat in the day before. Jim took a deep breath. "I am not a weak man, Marshal. I have worked hard for everything I have. I sent myself to school; I didn't have a wealthy father to pay for it. I wanted it and I went after it. I have a lot to offer Arlene and James and I provide for them very well. I want only the best for my family." Matt was sure that was true; he'd observed the expensive clothes that all three of them wore. He knew making a living was something Jim was able to do well. Jim continued. "I fell in love with Arlene the moment I saw her. I thought her the most beautiful woman in the world. I loved James before he was born. I was certain he would be the most wonderful baby that ever was. I was right. He is a great boy. He is smart as a whip. He couldn't be more mine if I were...Well, he couldn't be more mine." Jim faltered, his love apparent in his eyes. At that moment, Jim debated challenging Matt to a fight for his family, but given Matt's stature and youth, Jim decided he couldn't win. "Marshal, what I'm asking is for you to leave my family intact. I know James is your son, but he's my son, too. You don't know him. I have been there all along. I held him when he cried at night. I took him to his first day of school. I picked him up from school when he got sick. It was touch and go when he had the Measles and I was there the whole time. I even changed a couple of diapers. I know its not your fault and I realize its a great loss for you, but I'm the one he calls papa. I understand you want to know him, that you think he's your boy but I'm asking – no, I'm begging – you to think of him. Arlene and I are the only family he has ever known. Our world is small. He has us. We have him. We are a family and we belong to each other. Its not easy for me to ask this Marshal. I don't know what I would do in your place but I have to ask you to do whats right for James." Matt remained silent. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say and he wasn't sure what he felt at that moment. He was saved from responding by the door flying open and an exuberant James bursting through with his mother trailing behind him.

"Marshal, look at my shoes! They're boots, like a cowboy would wear! I've never had any boots before! Mama said I could have them because I wanna be a cowboy!" James raised his pant legs to expose the leather boots. Matt smiled. "Well, they look good on you, James! You fit right in, here in Dodge!" James beamed. Jim smiled weakly at his wife who returned the smile with questioning eyes.

Matt rose quickly from the chair and James' eyes traveled the length of the big man's height. "James, your mama said you want to see the jail. I was thinking I would show you the jail and maybe we could play some checkers or something." James' eyes lit up. "I really want to see the jail! I don't know how to play checkers but maybe you could teach me. Do cowboys play checkers?" Matt chuckled. "They sure do, James. Lets go." With that, Matt left Jim and Arlene alone in the room for a while and he took his son to show him the jail and tell him stories about being a Marshal in Dodge City.

After showing James the jail cells, the cot where Matt slept, and the rifles, Matt settled the boy down for a talk. James had a lot of questions about marshaling, as James called it. Matt hadn't realized how many questions a seven year old could ask. James caught on quickly when Matt introduced him to checkers. They talked for a while and then Matt took James on a tour of Dodge. James was intrigued.

While on their tour, Matt and James found Doc. Matt re-introduced them in case James hadn't remembered meeting Doc the day before. It was clear Doc remembered James. The boy showed Doc his new boots and excitedly shared how he had spent his morning with Matt. Doc smiled. He understood the importance of this occasion. If he hadn't been made to understand James' parentage yesterday, he would surely not have missed it today. The mop of brown curls, the all-seeing sky blue eyes, and the height. How could anyone miss the height? Doc got a pang in his heart as he was sure he was watching Matt Dillon with his son. His son. Doc smiled as he realized that he thought he would never see the day. Matt Dillon with a child. Matt's own child. Now if only Matt had a wife. Doc swiped his mustache and returned to the present. James was still talking excitedly. If only I could bottle that energy, Doc thought. Then Matt cut into James' nonstop chatter. "Doc, we have to be going. I want to finish showing James around Dodge." Doc caught Matt's eye. "Are you going to spend any time with Kitty?" Matt wasn't sure. He realized Kitty would want to know James but was it a good idea? Matt didn't know what was the right thing. For James.

While they were meandering around Dodge, Matt realized it was time for the noon meal and decided to stop by the Long Branch and invite Kitty to eat with them. She appeared enthusiastic about the date. As they sat at the table, Kitty expertly turned the tables on James and asked him questions about the trip, his school, and what he thought San Francisco would be like. James basked in the attention he received from both of them. Shortly, Jim and Arlene entered the restaurant and joined Matt, Kitty, and James at the table. Matt could feel Arlene and Kitty sizing each other up. He also felt Jim's eyes probing his face for any clues about Matt's feelings. All in all, it was an uncomfortable meal.

After the meal, Arlene took Matt aside. "We have decided to leave the day after tomorrow. I know you want us to tell James that you are his father. We don't want to. Matt, I know you could make things hard for Jim and I but I'm hoping you won't. I know you could tell James the truth but you never were spiteful or mean. I'm hoping you are still the man I...loved." "I have to think about whats right, Arlene. Whats right for James. This has all come as a shock to me." "Jim and I would like for you to spend the day with James tomorrow. I am hoping that will be enough." Matt's eyes betrayed his disappointment. "I would like that. I'll take him fishing tomorrow. I don't know if it will be enough." Arlene nodded in understanding and took her leave with her family.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Enough is Never Enough

Matt arrived at the room early. James was wide awake and ready to go. "I've never been fishing, Marshal! Are you gonna teach me?" Matt assured James he would teach him to fish. His mind immediately went to a thousand other things he would like to have the opportunity to teach his son. Matt had hired a buggy from Moss Grimmick and had picked up a picnic lunch at Delmonicos. He was looking forward to spending the day with his son.

Matt and James arrived at Silver Creek shortly. Matt spread out the blanket and put the picnic basket on the blanket. He walked James down to the creek and found him a shady place to sit and he took the jug of lemonade from the basket and put it in the creek so it was chill. Although it was early, it was hot already and Matt was glad to be out of the town and at the creek.

Matt showed James how dig for worms and how to bait his hook. He taught James to cast his line into the creek and listened as the boy talked about the activity that was so new to him. Matt relaxed, baited his own hook, and cast his line into the creek. It wasn't long until James got a bite and Matt showed him how to land the fish. It wasn't a big fish but James' excitement was contagious. James was almost as excited when Matt caught a fish. The fishing continued throughout the morning and soon, they had a mess of fish for lunch. Matt showed James how to clean fish. Although it was part of the fishing experience, James was not impressed with fish cleaning. He was, after all, a city boy.

Matt asked James about his family and his relationship with his parents. James gushed as much as a seven year old could. It was clear he loved his parents. James shared with Matt some of the times and activities he had shared with his parents and his closeness with Jim became evident. Matt knew from his conversations with them that James' parents loved him. It made Matt both happy and a little sad.

Soon, it was time for lunch. Matt showed James how to build a fire. Matt cooked the fish and they grabbed the potato salad from the picnic basket. The fried chicken was forgotten in James' excitement over eating the fish they had caught. They made quick work of the lemonade and the apple pie. After lunch, they rested for a while and James fell asleep on the blanket. Matt watched him sleep and wondered how he could go the rest of his life without this child that he had already come to love.

When James awoke, they went for a splash in the creek. James laughed and splashed Matt mercilessly. Matt raised James to his shoulders and told him how to dive into the creek. James dove over and over again. Matt took mental snapshots of this time with his son. He had a feeling it might have to be enough.

It was very late in the afternoon when Matt returned James to the room at the Dodge House. James was tired but couldn't wait to tell his parents about his day. Arlene sent Jim and James into the bedroom portion of their rooms while she sat with Matt in the sitting area. "Matt, I have to know. Did you say anything to James?" Matt shook his head. "I won't say I didn't think about it. It just didn't seem like the right time. I want him to know. Today just didn't feel like the right time." Arlene felt a wave of sympathy for the man who had been her first love. "Thank you, Matt. I know how hard that must have been." Matt bristled. "You have no idea how hard it was. You have him. He knows you're his mother. He always will." "Matt..." Matt stood to leave. "You'll be on the morning stage I guess." "Yes. Will you join us for supper? Matt, I'm trying to give you something..some time with him." Matt nodded. "I know that, Arlene. Its just not enough. I don't think it can be enough." Jim entered the room and looked between Matt and Arlene, feeling the tension in the air. "Everything alright in here?" Arlene's eyes searched Matt's. "Is everything alright in here, Matt?" "No," he said as he walked out the door. "Everything is not alright."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Decision

After his rounds that night, Matt climbed the back stairs at the Long Branch and used his key to let himself into Kitty's rooms. She was sitting at the vanity, brushing her hair and her eyes met his in the mirror. "I wondered if I would see you tonight. I've missed you." Matt hung his hat on the peg next to the door and then poured them both a glass of whiskey. "I've missed you, too. Its been a hard couple of days." He settled onto the settee and Kitty joined him, taking the whiskey he offered.

"You know he's my son." Kitty nodded, "Yes, I know that." Matt let his guard down with Kitty. He always did. Although he was a man of few words, he knew he needed to talk to her tonight. "I never knew about him. I left before she knew she was pregnant. She said she had no way to find me." He finished his drink and poured another. "They've asked me not to tell him. I spent the day with him and all I wanted to do was tell him." "Why didn't you?" Matt sighed. "He's a happy kid, Kitty. I know they love him. Jim makes a lot of money, he's a good provider. He makes a lot more than $15 a month." Kitty put her hand over his. "Are you going to tell him, Matt? Are you going to tell him that you are his father?" "I don't know Kitty." She had never seen Matt look so lost. "What should I do?" Kitty shook her head. "I don't know, Matt. That's not my decision to make. I can't pretend to know the right thing here." "You know, Kitty. I took him fishing today. I taught my son how to fish. Arlene said they gave me today with him because they hoped it would be enough. Its not. Its not enough." Kitty's eyes brimmed with tears for his pain. "Matt, what do you think will happen? What would you do if he spent his summers here in Dodge? What would you do if he were here?" Matt shrugged deeply. "I just don't know, Kitty. I would find a way to be with him. To be around for him. I just don't know. I thought I would never have a child and now I have one. I don't know what I would do or how I would do it, if he was here even some of the time. This is so fast. I just found out I have a son and now I might lose him. He'll be gone. I have to make a decision. I am not sure what would be the best thing to do. For him or for me."

Matt, who was not a drinker, poured himself a third whiskey and sat back down on the settee. Kitty rose and stood behind him, massaging his shoulders. She kissed his neck. "You will make the right decision and whatever, that is, I support you. I will be with you, no matter what you decide." Matt grabbed her hand and pulled it to his lips. He kissed her hand gently and whispered, "Lets go to bed."

Matt returned to the jail before dawn. He was exhausted, not having had a restful sleep for the past two nights. He noted with some irritation that Chester had not made any coffee so he set about making a pot. He wanted to go to the Dodge House and tell Jim and Arlene that they could not have his son. He wanted his son. He knew he couldn't; he couldn't destroy his son's world. He loved James and knew he would be hurt and confused if Matt claimed him as his own. Matt knew he had come to the right decision but he didn't like it. He didn't like that it was the right decision. It was painful; more painful than any decision he had ever made. He sat at his desk and drank a pot of coffee while waiting to see some stirring of life at the Dodge House.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Matt got up and made his way to the hotel. He climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. Jim opened it and invited him in. Matt thought the man looked paler than he remembered. James ran to Matt and hugged his legs. Matt bent down and returned the hug. Arlene sent James into the next room to pack.

"Have a seat, Marshal?" Jim offered him a chair. Matt declined. "I won't be staying. I just came to tell you that I am not going to tell James anything. He's happy, he's loved. That's what I want for him and that's what he has." Jim and Arlene simultaneously breathed a sigh of relief. "I do want a promise from you, though. I want a letter from you every month telling me how he is doing and what is going on in his life. If they have any of those photography places in San Francisco, I want a picture once a year. I want you to promise me that when he is a man – about 18 – that you will tell him. You will tell him the truth and if he wants to find me, you will help him." Arlene nodded but Jim looked doubtful. "I don't know Marshal. The whole point of not telling him is to make him feel secure. You want us to take that away from him. I just don't know." Matt bristled. "That's why I am telling you to wait until he is a man. He will make his own security then. He wont' need you the same way he does now. That's my condition. He doesn't have to know now, but he does have to know. I have to know that you will tell him. I am letting him go for his own good, not for you. I need some reassurance here. Some hope." After a minute, Jim reluctantly agreed. "I give you my word."

James ran into the room. "I'm all packed! I'm ready to go! Look, Marshal, I'm wearing my boots!" Matt felt his heart sink. "So you are! They are fine boots." Arlene straightened her back and squared her shoulders. "I guess we are ready to go." She turned to Matt. "Thank you so much for...for everything." "I'll see you to the stage." Matt helped Jim carry their bags down the stairs and to the stage.

Jim reached out and shook Matt's hand. "Marshal, it was good to meet you. I will keep my word. I promise you that." Matt nodded. Across the street, Kitty stepped out of the saloon in time to see Arlene give Matt a quick hug. "Thank you, Matt. I'm sorry. Thank you." Then James grabbed Matt's legs in a bear hug which Matt bent down and returned. "I had so much fun, Marshal. I learned how to fish, I learned how to play checkers. Thank you, Marshal." Matt couldn't speak, he could only hug.

He watched with tears in his eyes as Jim assisted Arlene and James in getting on the stage and then seated himself. He watched with a heavy heart as the stage pulled away, wondering if he had made the right decision but knowing it was too late to change his mind.

As the stage pulled away, Matt walked to where Kitty stood on the boardwalk. She looked up at him. Matt never took his eyes off the stage as it drove out of sight. "You know something? I know a man who could sure use a drink," he spoke softly, his heart breaking. Kitty smiled sadly. "Well, I know a lady that's ready to buy." They slipped their arms around each others' waist and walked slowly into the Long Branch.

The End


End file.
